


two

by thepointsdonotmatter



Series: splash brothers [2]
Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepointsdonotmatter/pseuds/thepointsdonotmatter
Summary: Post 2019 Finals.





	two

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when it's past midnight and you tell yourself to stop abandoning every idea you have, and to finish writing something, anything.

Everything was still fresh when Steph came over to visit. The injury more than the loss. The future felt frighteningly open-ended for the first time in a while. Klay’s mind sought to forget, skirting away from the hunt. The younger image of himself was sloughing away. 

Wait for me, Klay thought, as he watched Steph play fetch with Rocco. As Steph ducked out of the room to take a phone call, mouthing an apology. Klay went to go sit on the balcony. 

Stay healthy. Wait for me. 

After a few minutes he heard Steph open the screen door, joining him. The sunlight was thin today, almost promising warmth. Klay gingerly stretched out his left leg; Steph’s eyes immediately flickered to it. They hadn’t talked about it yet, but something like fear began to pool low in Klay’s gut. 

“The thing about you,” Steph said, slowly. “You disappear sometimes, I don’t know how to follow.” 

Klay couldn’t say anything. His heartbeat was in his mouth. 

Don’t forget about me. I can't lose you.

Steph moved slowly enough that Klay could stop him if he wanted to, but he didn’t. Steph’s hand settled on the brace on his knee, he dropped down to kneel in front of Klay. 

“You’re gonna have to help me out a little,” Steph said, quiet. He sounded almost shy. His other hand cupped Klay’s hip, stroking it a little, and Klay bit his lip. 

They had never talked about this before. 

But then, they never talked about any of the big things. Not after Monta was traded, or when Klay could have been traded too, or when the Splash Brothers nickname was taking off, or when they were on the cusp of their first championship. Klay didn’t need to. He followed Steph, he had never questioned it. He protected him at the other end of the court. Always, it was in his DNA. 

Steph was staring at him now, waiting, his gaze open. Klay thought of Steph right behind him in every starting lineup introduction; countless scrimmages and flights and bus rides; winning; losing; running across the sand dunes of Gran Canaria with him, listening to the ocean exhale its blue, open song.

He grabbed a fistful of Steph’s sweatshirt and pulled him up. Steph went easily. Their mouths grazed; Steph grabbed Klay’s shoulder to steady himself. Their noses ended up knocking together more than anything. Steph was still tangled between his legs, half-kneeling, half-standing. 

Klay grimaced. "That was...” 

Steph laughed and hid his face in Klay’s chest. “Horrible.” 

“Horrible,” Klay agreed. He felt himself blushing.

Steph looked up at him and his eyes went soft. He held out a hand. “C’mon.” 

They stood and he shifted his weight to his good leg. He kissed Steph again, their lips aligned this time, and felt Steph smile against him. Steph answered, hungrily. He pressed Steph against the railing, kept kissing him. He didn’t think he could stop. Steph was gripping his waist, their bodies flush against each other. Klay dimly registered Rocco puttering around at their feet, curious. 

They broke away after what felt like hours, panting. Klay bowed his head. 

All this time they could have had together. Eight fucking years. Gone, inaccessible. His breath hitched. 

“Hey,” Steph murmured. “It’s okay. We’re here now.” 

Klay opened his eyes. 

“We’re here now,” Steph repeated. His hand was on Klay’s cheek. 

In front of him: Steph, the view of the Bay stretching out. He let himself smile, and pulled Steph close again.


End file.
